shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekai/Personality and Relationships
Personality Gekai personifies the words “mentally unstable”, he is a failed experiment of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. At first look he is a sadistic psychopath who lives for the thrill of battle and murdering whatever moves. However he is a very complex man, who speaks with a silver tongue as'' kind'' words calling out the children, to gain their souls. His twisted way as he moves swiftly and quietly through the night putting others into the eternal sleep. Gekai loves to fight anyone, including women and even children thinking of them nothing as but prey for him. Gekai has an icy calm to him, but ultimate can get very aggressive to others. As shown when he broke into Sakazuki’s home and originally greeting him in a calm and cold manner, addressing him by his formal title. Then turning into a sadistic psychopath and just through himself at Sakazuki, not scared of death nor any man. Gekai has shown to have a love of death as well, often being called Mistuhide twin. However he hates pain, when an opponent injures him he screams out and then grows angry then attacks his opponents. Gekai has shown to be a somewhat intelligent man as well, he does trick others mostly he children he meets. Telling them that he is an angel that has come to take them away to Heaven, natural the children naïve to his tricks. He has shown a bit of pedophile tendencies; however he hides it very well so opponents wouldn’t be able to tell. Gekai hates to wait he is a very impatience man, he hates when others take forever to die. He loves to get things done where he can move onto the next target, so he takes no second thoughts in jumping into battle. Shown when the hakuri pirates did their first attack, he was one of the first members on the battlefield cutting down marines left and right. Gekai being an unstable man, due to the fact that he is a failed experiment and covers this up with a cold and polite demeanor as he collects the souls of who he kills. Above all else, Gekai cared only for himself. He grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first met him. Though he had a number of followers who would do anything for him, Gekai treated them as mere pawns. He did not hesitate to send them to their deaths for his own personal benefit, and only found remorse in their loss if they were Gekai approached them with promises of making their dreams come true. He likes to bend and twist the minds of the children, to make them turn on their parents. The Children falling under some kind of spell or such, doing as Gekai says and then ultimately leading to death. Relationships Family Hakuri Children Oddly enough among his brothers and sisters, he is very respectful to them and doesn't really pull his true ways. He can work well all of his brothers and sisters, he loves creating chaos with them and with their father. However it seems that Shirohime has often stated that Gekai is nothing more than a mess of negative emotions and many things that father has thrown away in Gekai's creation. Demetrius D. Xavier Gekai loves his father and follows every order given to him and then some. Gekai is so thankful that Demetrius has created him, enjoying bring "souls" to father and taking them for himself. Demetrius has praised Gekai for his killer insistent, really Demetrius create Gekai to assassinate targets and fight. Tousen D. Xavier Tousen is Gekai's half brother, it seems the two don't really get along. Tousen being a man who takes things slowly and Gekai is a man who wishes to move on, however both share common interests as well. They both love fighting, creating the chaos and of course doing the work of the heavens. Crew Hakuri Crew Among the crew he is a commander and he addresses the others with his calm and collected tone with others. However he seems to crack a sadistic joke now and again on them, mostly at how weak their opponents are. However he does sometime yell at the members because they keep him waiting when they had took to long in doing something. Gekai Division In his division he speaks calmly to them as well, but does yell at them for keeping him waiting. Gekai does give some orders, but lets them run among the battle field cutting down whoever they please. Enemies Marines Among the marines, they have stories of how a man in white, coming into their houses at night and murdering them and their families. So including many of the Vice-admirals are restless because of this threat looming over them and their families. However,if they or more of when they meet Gekai he often calls them by their formal title. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki The two hate each other, Sakazuki has held a grudge against Gekai for breaking into his own home and attacking him. Escaping, making him look like a fool however Gekai sees it as a game between him and Sakazuki. He does call him by his formal title and oddly enough laughs at Sakazuki's anger and view of justice. Civilians Among the civilians as well, the rumor of the man in white coming into the child's room and taking their souls. Many civilians do fear Gekai just by the name of the soul collector does sent chills down their spines, however oddly enough most the one with children as the most scared of him. The single men and woman, don't really fear. But they do seem to take some precautions as they sleep these days. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages